


14 Days of Drabbles

by Whovinobuscus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, also there is just a little bit of angst i swear i didn't mean it, happy valentines day fuckers, i dont know i just felt like doing this, many fluff, such cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collections of fluffy AH OT6 stories from deep within my wonderful mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan's Laptop (Freewood)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this is actually loosely based on another fanfiction I am in the process of writing. This is just a little test run to see how I want things to go.

Gavin was only trying to do something cute. He was trying to do a little flip and didn't realize Ryan's laptop was sat at the edge of the bed. When he heard the thing fall to the ground, he knew he was in trouble.

  
"Ohhh, shit, Ryan is going to kill you." Michael had said, laughing. "Yeah, Gav, you're dead meat. That's like broken broken, it can't be fixed." Geoff said, heading downstairs to get a broom. "Don't just stand there, Mi-cool, help me come up with an excuse!" Gavin squeaked. "Fuck no, I'm not getting in trouble too." Gavin had begun to have a mini panic attack, looking back and forth from the broken laptop pieces to his boyfriends just standing there in the doorway. Then Ray heard the slamming of car doors, and hauled ass down the stairs. "Get ready for Iron Ryan!" he called out.  
  
Geoff soon came back up with the broom and dustpan, setting them up against the door. "Don't worry, Gavvers," He said, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "I'm sure he won't be that mad." Gavin looked up, hope in his eyes. "You really think so?" "Yeah..Yeaaah...Now I gotta go join the boys, see ya." Geoff quickly ran downstairs, leaving Gavin all alone. The Brit could hear Ryan talking from downstairs, and teared up as he heard his footsteps drawing closer and closer. He scrambled to move the pieces of the laptop to a place where they wouldn't be seen, but by then it was too late.  
  
"Gavin?" Ryan asked from the doorway. "What are you doing?" Tears had already begun falling from Gavin's eyes, and he struggled to find an answer. "I just-- Ry, I didn't mean it, I-- I just knocked it over and I...Ryan, please don't be mad at me!" Ryan stepped into the room, glancing down at the remnants of his laptop. His fingers curled into fists at his sides, and he had to resist the urge to punch Gavin right then and there. "What the fuck, Gavin?!" he yelled, causing the Brit to fall back on his elbows. "I've told you about being careful around my things, haven't I?! My God, you're like a fucking two year old, you can't be around something without breaking it!!" Gavin was unable to speak. He didn't prepare for Ryan yelling at him. All he wanted to do at this point was curl up into a ball and cry. "I-I'm so sorry, Ry, I didn't m-mean t-to..." "God, just shut up, Gavin, I don't want to talk to you right now." Ryan stormed off into another room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
When Gavin found the strength to stand, he wiped his eyes and made his way downstairs. Michael and Ray were playing a video game, and Jack and Geoff were cuddling on the couch. Michael and Ray immediately dropped their controllers when they saw Gavin enter the room, standing up quickly. "Gavvy? You okay?" The redhead asked, a highly worried look on his face. Gavin looked up at his boyfriend, and slowly shook his head. Michael extended his arms out to Gavin, and the Brit ran over into them, almost knocking Michael over. He buried his face into Michael's shoulder, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Michael began rubbing small circles on Gavin's back with his fingers, his fingers running slowly through Gavin's hair.

"Hey, Vav, it's okay...It'll be okay..." Ray said as he took one of Gavin's hands, entwining their fingers. Gavin shook his head, sniffling and hiccuping as he tried to control his sobs. "N-No, Ray, it's n-not okay, Ryan h-hates me n-now!" Geoff stood up, walking over to the Lads and placing a hand atop Gavin's head. "Ryan doesn't hate you, Gavin. He could never hate you. He's just a little upset, he'll get over it." Gavin looked up at Geoff, tears still flowing from his eyes. "D-Do you r-really think h-he w-will?" Jack, who had also made his way over, slid his fingers under Gavin's eyes, wiping some of his tears away. "We know so, Gavin." he said with a slight smile. 

After a while, Gavin found himself sitting between his boyfriends, his hands being held and his hair being stroked. He was glad that they were there to comfort him, but there was only one thought on his mind. _Please don't hate me, Ryan._

~ ~ ~ 

It was around 11pm, and everyone, save for Ryan, was asleep and cuddled up in bed. Gavin was lying in between Ray and Michael, and he was finding it hard to stay asleep. He carefully wiggled out of their arms, rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor with a quiet thud. He noticed that Geoff and Michael stirred in their sleep, but didn't wake. He quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw who was in there.

Ryan was sitting at the table, scrolling through something on his phone. He didn't notice Gavin, or decided against saying anything if he did. Gavin took a deep breath, quickly shuffling into the kitchen, past Ryan, and towards the cabinets. He opened one of them, grabbing a small glass and heading to the sink. He turned on the faucet, placing his cup in the sink and letting the water gather. The water was overflowing, but he didn't care. He tightly gripped the sides of the counter, staring down at the floor. _Please, Ryan, don't hate me, I didn't mean to break it, I'm sorry._ _  
_

He sighed quietly, turning off the water and tilting the cup forwards so some of the water would go out. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, thinking it was Michael or Geoff coming to coax him back into bed. Gavin glanced over his shoulder, only to find Ryan with his face buried into his hair, muttering slightly inaudible things. "Ry...What..Are you okay?" he asked, beginning to get concerned about the mental health of his boyfriend. "Gavin...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm so fucking sorry, please don't think I hate you and please don't hate me."

Gavin turned to face Ryan, placing his hands on either side of his face. He captured Ryan's lips in a soft kiss, tears welling in his eyes yet again. Ryan pulled away after a while, wiping away tears that had begun to fall from both his eyes and Gavin's. "I don't hate you, Ry, I couldn't ever, I'm sorry for breaking your laptop, I was being so stupid--" "Gavin. Shut up." The Brit looked up at his boyfriend, immediately shutting his mouth. Ryan was smiling, stroking Gavin's cheeks lightly with his thumbs. "I love you, Gavin. I love you so much, and I'll never hate you, no matter what you do."

Gavin stared at Ryan for a while, then threw his arms around his neck, burying his face into the older man's shoudler. "I love you so much, Ry, don't ever forget it." "I promise not to. Now how about we get to bed before the boys start worrying?" Gavin nodded, lightly kissing Ryan's nose as the older man picked him up. 

"So am I a princess now?"

"Shut up, Gavin."

"Love you too, Ry."


	2. Team Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Lads lose a bet with Lindsay, and the Gents thoroughly enjoy the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C R O S S D R E S S I N G  
> Kind of. I don't know, I wrote down the word princess and this came to mind.

"Oh, my dear Lord."

That was all Geoff could manage as he walked into the Achievement Hunter office. "Don't you dare say one more word, Ramsey." Michael grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "I fucking hate you, Lindsay." Ray said, causing Lindsay to giggle. "I don't know, you guys," Gavin said, twirling around and flinging his arms around Geoff's neck. "I feel very pretty."

The Lads had lost a bet with Lindsay, something about who could drink the most milk, and by some weird miracle, Lindsay had won. The only thing Ray, Michael, and Gavin won was seventeen trips to the bathroom and a trip to a store that sold prom dresses. Michael was wearing a dress with an off-white top and a sea green skirt that came down to his ankles, Ray was wearing a red dress with a long, puffy skirt and a strapless top, and Gavin was wearing a baby pink dress. The top had little sequins on it, and the skirt was short and frilly, coming down to his knees. He had a matching headband with a bow on it, and Cinderella-like, white gloves. And he had picked everything out on his own.

Soon, Jack and Ryan entered, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. "I swear, if either of you say ANYTHING—" "Miiiii-cooooool, don't be so sour!" Gavin said, pouting. "I mean, I don't LOVE being in a dress, but the least we can do is make the best of it." "You can't say you don't love being in a dress when you picked it out yourself!" Ray said, frowning. He was silent for a while before adding, "Plus my dress is chafing."

Ryan finally came to his senses, walking over to Ray and placing a hand on his head. He realized that nothing would ever be normal when he had five boyfriends. "If it's any consolation, I think you look very pretty, Ray." He said with a chuckle.

Ray's cheeks turned a light color of pink, and he muttered something along the lines of, "Shut up, fucktard." Jack had gone to taking pictures of Michael and Gavin, threatening to put them up on Twitter. Geoff was on the phone with Burnie and Joel, telling them about the dresses and that they should get their asses down to the AH office before the day is over. And Lindsay...Of course Lindsay was recording everything. How ever could you pass up the opportunity to get any of this stuff on camera?

"Tumblr is going to loooove this." She said, laughing. Michael and Ray simply glared at Lindsay, before growling out, "Shut the hell up."

Joel and Burnie soon got to the room, and the sight of the Lads in dresses had them leaning against the doorframe with tears coming out of their eyes. They thought it would be funny, but they didn't think it'd be THIS funny.

"Go ahead, laugh it the fuck up." Michael said, rolling his eyes. "We've already had enough embarrassment for today. Fuck you, Lindsay, just...Fuck you."

"Geoff should take care of that enough, right?" Lindsay asked, causing everyone to erupt into laughter. Michael groaned, pulling up his skirt and storming out of the room. Geoff sighed, standing up and heading out the door. "I'll go and get him, he might pull a Rage Quit on J.J."

Lindsay smiled, stopping the video and putting her phone in her pocket. "I can't wait for the fanfiction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn, I might need fanart of the Lads in dresses like I need air.


	3. Sleepy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is having trouble sleeping, and Ryan can't fall asleep.

"Ryan."

"What."

"Ryyyaaaannn."

"What?"

" _Ryyyyaaaaaaaannnn._ "

Ryan sighed, shutting his laptop screen and glancing over at Ray. The Lad had been playing with his hands for the past ten minutes as he tried to send an e-mail. Everyone else was asleep, except for these two. "Ray, why is it that you can't ever go to sleep when Michael and Gavin do?" Ray frowned, pulling his arms inside of his shirt and turning over on his side. "I can too go to sleep." he mumbled. "I just...Don't like sleeping unless I know that you're asleep too."

Ryan's expression softened, and he glanced over at Ray. He had never thought about it before, but Ray always stayed up until he was finished with whatever work he had to complete, and then he'd curl up against him and slowly drift off to sleep. Ray would always be terribly tired the next day though, becuase of how late he stayed up. Ryan, deciding not to let one of his boyfriends become an insomniac, shut off his computer and set it down at the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, burying his face into his hair. "Ryan?" Ray asked tiredly, already on the verge of falling asleep. "Just go to sleep, Ray." 

Before Ryan could even finish his sentence, Ray was out, snoring lightly and halfway curled into a ball. Ryan smiled, closing his eyes, but having no intention of sleeping any time soon. He kissed the top of Ray's head, pulling the blanket up over them and whispering, "Love you, Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such fluff  
> many sleep


	4. Gavin's sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like, REALLY sick today, so I got the idea to write this.

Gavin was sick. He had stayed out in the snow too long and had caught a cold.

Michael and Geoff were upset. They had told Gavin to come inside but the Brit just wouldn't listen. They had to stay home and take care of him. Burnie would get on them about not coming to work, but at this point, they didn't care.

"This is why you should listen more, Gavin." Geoff sighed, placing a hand on Gavin's forehead. He looked to Michael, a worried look on his face. "He's burning up." 

Michael frowned, pulling his phone out from his pocket and calling Ryan. He stood up when Ryan finally answered, walking out of the room. "Hey, Ryan? Yeah, he's getting worse..."

Geoff ran his fingers through Gavin's hair, unsure of what to do at this point. "How do you feel, Gav?" Gavin could only moan as a response. His throat was sore, so he could barely talk, he had the worst headache in the history of headaches, and it felt as if someone was beating on his limbs with a baseball bat. "That bad, huh?" Geoff asked, and Gavin nodded.

Michael came back into the room later, with a glass of orange juice and a small packet of pills. "You're gonna have to take one of these, Gav. Sorry." Gavin lazily motioned to a bottle of water sitting upon his dresser, "But I already have a drink, Mi-cool..." Michael shook his head, taking his place on the bed beside Gavin. "This has Vitamin C in it, which you need right now. Sit up."

Geoff helped Gavin sit upright, holding the back of the Brit's head so it wouldn't slam into the headboard. Gavin carefully placed the pill Michael had given him on the back of his tongue, pouring the orange juice into his mouth. He coughed when the pill was halfway down his throat, and nodded when it was finally gone. He lied back down, curling into a ball under the blanket.

~ ~ ~ 

Gavin had fallen asleep, and woke up to a little extra warmth. He turned to his right to see Michael, his face buried into the crook of his neck, and to his left to see Geoff, who had his arms wrapped tightly around him, his head resting on a pillow. Gavin tried to squirm out from between the two, but only felt their grips on him tighten.

"You guys...! You're gonna get sick too..." he said. "Don' care, Gav..." Michael mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep. "Yeah, Gavin, it doesn't matter. We'll still have the strength to take care of you." Geoff said with a smile.

Gavin eventually calmed down, and smiled weakly, closing his eyes and deciding that sleep was very good right now.

"I love you guys..."  
"We love you too, Gavin."


	5. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't want to leave Ryan's side the entire day.

" _Ryyyyaaannn,_ please don't go!" Gavin whined, tightly clinging to Ryan's arm. Ryan rolled his eyes, "Gavin, come on, I have to edit stuff!" 

Gavin pouted, loosening his grip and looking up at Ryan with sad eyes. "I could help you, Ry...I just don't want you to go..." "God damn it, Gavin." Ryan sighed, motioning towards the front door. "Just...Get in the car before I change my mind." 

Gavin's eyes lit up, and he quickly pulled on his shoes, running out to Ryan's car and hopping inside. Ryan trudged outside, muttering angrily to himself as he made his way to his car.  _This has got to be the worst idea my mind has ever created._

 _  
_The two then proceeded to spend the rest of the day editing videos, drinking Red Bull, and causing various shenanigans throughout the office. Gavin refused to leave Ryan's side the enitre time, and to be honest, Ryan didn't mind not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it just wouldn't work. Plus I'm just getting over a cold, my mind won't function right.


	6. Dot Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray, Gavin, and Welcome to Night Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea because my boyfriend drew a picture of the two of us and Dot Day was involved and ye. uvu

Ray and Gavin had been listening to the Welcome to Night Vale podcast for the past few weeks. They had been making references to the podcast, like screaming out, "DO NOT ENTER THE DOG PARK." whenever they took Geoff's dog to a dog park, or sitting at the window and chanting, "All hail the mighty Glow Cloud." whenever the sun was setting. Michael was probably the most annoyed by the constant references, deciding on leaving the room whenever "perfect, perfect Carlos" was mentioned. 

Today was a special day for Ray and Gavin, though. Today was Sunday. And for all 'Welcome to Night Vale' fans, this was a big day. Sunday meant Dot Day. And Dot Day meant you put red dots on what you love and blue dots on what you don't. Mix these up, and it would cause major consequences. Anyway, the boys decided to go to a craft store. They bought blue and red stickers that were circles, and made sure to get lots of them. Jack, who had driven them to the store, was utterly confused when a red sticker was placed on his nose, but decided not to ask and just drove his boyfriends home.

Geoff was in the kitchen cooking when they got home. It was grilled chicken and sweet corn, with a side of green vegetables. Nothing too extravagant. Gavin had to be extra secretive about this though, he didn't want Geoff yelling at him for putting sticky paper on chicken. He was no more than a foot away from the plate, when Geoff turned around from setting the temperature on the oven, an eyebrow raised.

"Gavin, what are you doing?" 

"I...Uh...'S Dot Day, Geoff."

"Is that a fucking Night Vale reference?"

"...No."

It was silent for a moment, Gavin and Geoff just staring at each other, when Gavin leaned over the counter, placing two red dots on Geoff's cheeks. He smiled upon seeing the confused look on Geoff's face, and took the opportunity to quickly place a red sticker on a piece of chicken.

But he wasn't quick enough not to be seen. "Gavin!" Geoff yelled, though the Brit was already running out of the room, laughing jarder than necessary. "It's Dot Day, Geoff!" Geoff sighed, staring down at the sticker that was unable to be removed at this point. He frowned, "Gavin is definitely eating this later."

~ ~ ~ 

Michael had been playing GTA 5, trying to work out some idea he had, when Ray came into the room holding something behind his back. He didn't turn to look at Ray full on, but he could see him out of the corner of his eye. "What've you got, Ray?" he asked, turning his full attention back to the game. "Ah, nothin'," Ray replied. "Don't mind me." He then took three red stickers, and placed two on the TV and the Xbox. He plopped down beside Michael on the edge of his bed, staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. Michael actually decided to look then, letting his character fall off of the roof of a building. "The hell is that face for? And what the fuck did you put on the TV and Xbox?" 

Ray didn't answer, simply placed the third sticker on Michael's nose and kissing it, and then getting up and leaving. Michael, who was now questioning the mental health of his boyfriend, shrugged and went back to his game.

~ ~ ~ 

Ryan was sitting on the front porch, enjoying some warm weather and a good book, when he felt two chairs move too close for comfort. Sighing softly, he placed the book under his chair and stared forward at the lawn. "Just get this over with, you two." he said, and soon felt small stickers being placed all over his skin. By the time Gavin and Ray left, Ryan knew he looked as though he had chicken pox, but didn't care, as he just wanted to finish his book. He reached for it, but heard Geoff's voice call out, "DINNER!" and knew he'd be in trouble if he missed food. But food is good.  _I could always read later._

~ ~ ~

While everyone else was indulging in their meal, Michael could only frown at his food. "Why the fuck is there a red dot on my chicken?"

Gavin practically choked on what he was eating, halfway between laughing and being shocked. Ray stifled a laugh before poking Michael's nose and saying, "Red dots on what you love, blue dots on what you don't."


	7. Ryan's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's kisses cure all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I'm really behind on updating this. I have slight writer's block and I've been sick, so trying to write fanfiction is difficult.

Michael was tossing and turning in bed, mumbling something inaudible into the blankets. Ryan was up trying to finish a book, and immediately set it down when he noticed this. Michael had been having nightmares recently, and Ryan was the only one awake enough to notice. So when Michael jolted awake, the Gent was right there, ready to comfort him.

"Another nightmare, Michael?" he asked softly, so not to wake and worry the other guys. Michael would normally deny having nightmares, but this time, he simply curled himself against Ryan's side, tightly clutching his shirt and muttering something about "Don't ever leave." Ryan wrapped an arm tightly around Michael's waist, kissing the top of his head. He saw the younger man visibly relax, and made sure to keep doing this as the comforting continued.

~ ~ ~

"Ow, ow, ow...Damn it..." Gavin muttered to himself as he limped up the stairs. Ryan, who had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair, raised an eyebrow at the Lad, though he could mostly tell what was up.

"Hey, Ry...I kinda fell outside joking around with Ray...Skinned my knee pretty bad, I can't even look at it..." Ryan glanced down to Gavin's legs, a frown on his face. There was a big tear where a patch of clothing should've been, and a large area of red. Little drops of blood were running down Gavin's legs and dripping onto the stairs. He heard the Lad sniffle quietly, and nodded, heading back towards the bathroom. "Let's go get that cleaned up, Gav."

Gavin was soon perched atop the bathroom sink, a washcloth being dabbed on his wound and next thing he knew, a band-aid and a kiss were being placed on his knee. He smiled up at Ryan, who had stood, and was ready to carry him. 

Ryan held Gavin tightly to his side as he carried the Brit to his room, planting little kisses on his cheeks where dried tears had been. 

"Your kisses are the best, Ryan. They can cure anything." Ryan smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I know."

~ ~ ~ 

"Goddamn it all." Geoff huffed, practically throwing his controller onto the coffee table. He had been trying to play a difficult game, but couldn't get past the second level boss. It was making him madder than Michael doing a Rage Quit, which of course, Ryan noticed. He wrapped an arm around Geoff's waist, pulling him onto the second cushion of the couch.

"I'm not in the mood, Ryan." Geoff grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Ryan wasn't listening though, as he leaned over to capture Geoff's lips in a soft kiss. The kiss was hesitantly returned, and Geoff eventually calmed down, his arms finding their way around Ryan's neck.

Ryan leaned Geoff back onto the couch, his tongue eventually finding its way into Geoff's mouth. Geoff was moaning against Ryan's lips, rutting against the younger man and completely forgetting about his anger towards the game. Ryan eventually pulled back from the kiss, a slight smirk on his face.

"How about now?" He asked, drawing small circles on Geoff's hips. Geoff shuddered slightly, and nodded. "The game can totally wait, Ryan."

~ ~ ~ 

"Ow! Fuck!" Ray squeaked, sucking on his thumb. He had been cooking with Ryan, cutting up carrots, and accidentally cut himself. There was barely any blood, but it hurt like hell.

"What happened, Ray?" Ryan asked, glancing over his shoulder from the oven. Ray looked up at Ryan, a pout on his lips. "I wasn't paying attention and cut myself..." Ryan quickly turned off the stove, wetting a paper towel and pressing it against Ray's thumb. He planted a gentle kiss where a faint red was gathering, flashing Ray a slight smile. "Better?"

Ray nodded, smiling. "Much better."

~ ~ ~ 

"We're in some pretty deep shit, Ryan." Jack sighed, staring down at the papers that littered the dining room table. Ryan looked up, an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" "Well, for starters," Jack began to search for a specific paper, holding it up when he found it. "We're behind on our rent, and I think the owner of the house wants us to buy it. Thing is, we probably can't afford it, and we might have no place to live if we can't figure this out." Ryan frowned, placing the paper back on the table. "Jack, don't worry," he said. "We'll figure something out." 

"I can't just not worry, Ryan." Jack almost yelled, a hand slamming down on the table. "I don't mean to get mad, I just...The guys really like it here and I'd rather us not be separated again..." A tear slid down Jack's cheek, and Ryan reached across the table to wipe it away. "Jack. We'll figure something out. Me and Gavin will get part time jobs if we have to, just don't worry." He smiled, kissing Jack gently and quickly. He took Jack's hands in his. "Please."

A smile slowly spread across Jack's face, and he nodded, gently squeezing Ryan's hands. "I'll try not to worry so much, can't be put in a bad place right now."  
"We indeed can't have that, Jack."  
"You know, I love you, Ryan."  
"I love you too, Jack."


	8. Flappy Doge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin persuaded Michael to download a parody of Flappy Bird.

"FUCK THIS FUCKING DOG KEEPS HITTING THE GOD DAMN PIPES GAVIN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THIS?!" 

Gavin laughed, rolling over onto his side as he watched Michael toss his phone across the room. He kept begging Michael to play a game that resembled Flappy Bird, since the game was no longer available in the app store, so of course the redhead downloaded Flappy Doge. It was funny at first, the 'Game Over' screens saying 'Such Death' and 'Much Over' when the dog fell to the ground. But now it was just frustrating.

"You're a fucking shit, Gavin." Michael grumbled, hopping off of the couch to retrieve his phone. Gavin wiped his eyes, sighing contently when his boyfriend returned. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, his head resting on the older man's shoulder. "You know you love me."


	9. The Podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Gavin kiss on a podcast.

Tumblr was going absolutely mad. Why, might someone ask? Because Geoff and Gavin kissed on the podcast. Why again? Because Barbara wanted them to.

"You guys should totally kiss on the podcast today," Barbara had said as she inspected the fridge for her lunch. Both Gavin and Geoff looked up at her, as if she were crazy. "Why the hell would we do that?" Gavin asked. Barbara looked over her shoulder and smiled at the two. "Because Tumblr would love it. And barely anyone around the office has seen you two share any PDAs aside from hugs."

Geoff and Gavin glanced at each other, thinking for a while before shrugging and nodding. "Guess it couldn't hurt," the older man said. "Aye." Gavin replied.

~ ~ ~

"Well, we're almost out of time, you guys. Gotta wrap up." Gus said, glad to be getting out of the heated discussion he and Burnie were having.

This was it. The end of the podcast. The perfect time.

Barbara casually placed her fingers on Gavin's shoulder, pushing him just a bit closer to Geoff. Geoff went to look over at Barbara, hoping for a signal, and before he knew it, Gavin's lips were on his. They tasted of beer and strawberries. Nothing too unfamiliar.

The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, Geoff and Gavin smiling like dorks and giggling at each other. Burnie was somewhere in between smiling and a look of, "Really guys? Really?", but he thought that the whole thing was cute. Barbara looked as though she was a supervillian and her evil plan had just been set into place, with the way she was grinning. Gus overall was just shocked. He never thought he'd see the day where these two idiots kissed in front of him, and especially not on a podcast. But he shrugged it off, decided to scold them on it later.

Gavin looked towards the camera, nodding as he said, "You're welcome Tumblr. There's your weekly Rooster Teeth GIF."


	10. Triple Date (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter will have two parts. Partly because I didn't want it to be too long, partly because I didn't have an idea for chapter 11.

"What?! Since when?! You're fucking shitting me, Kerry, I know you are!" Michael was yelling into the phone, pacing around the living room. But there was a faint smile on his face, as if he got some good news. 

Geoff rushed into the living room, the top half of his apron hanging from him. "What is it? Is it something bad?" Michael shook his head, telling Kerry to hold on before placing himself on mute. "This fucking asshole," he began, "is just now telling me that he and Miles are a couple." Geoff's eyebrows raised, and he shot a confused look at the phone. "How long have they been together?" "Three weeks. Not even Tumblr knows yet." "That little bitch, give me the phone." Michael tossed the phone to Geoff, being sure to take it off of mute. Geoff walked back into the kitchen, phone against his ear. "Yeah, Kerry? What the hell?"

Michael could only laugh, heading off to Gavin's room to text Barbara the news.

~ ~ ~ 

"Hi, Barbara! News? Alright, I'm listening!...You're lying. Barbara! You're lying!" Gavin squealed into the phone, hopping up off of the bed. "Gavin, please! My controller!" Ray frowned, diving to the floor. "Ray! This is more important than games!"

"This is Titanfall, Gavin! Nothing is more important than Titanfall."

"Barbara and Lindsay are together!"

"Shut the TV off right now and tell me you aren't shitting me."

Gavin laughed, handing the phone to Ray. Michael walked in, only to find Ray on the floor screaming something about lesbians and Gavin hopping up and down like a schoolgirl. "What the fuck is going on in here?" 

Gavin looked towards the door, smiling and hopping to the redhead. "Mi-cool! You won't believe it!" He said, unnecessarily loud. Ray looked up into the doorway, smiling and nodding. "Barbara's got a giiirlfriiieeeend~" he said in a singsong voice, and Barbara's voice could be heard from the phone playfully saying, "Shut up, Ray!" Michael simply looked shocked as he sat down on the edge of Gavin's bed. "First Miles and Kerry, now Barbara and...Who the fuck is it?"

"Lindsay." Ray sat up quickly. "Wait, Kiles is real?"

"They have a ship name?"

"What, you think you and Gavin are the only ones allowed to have a ship name?"

"Shut up, Ray."

"Love you too, Michael." 

Gavin took that opportunity to steal his phone back, and had been talking with Barbara for quite a while. He had asked her things like, "How long have you been together?", "When did you realize you had feelings for each other?", and "Have you had sex yet?", which Barbara answered in great detail. Before the phone was hung up, though, Barbara had suggested something, which of course, Gavin agreed to. He set his phone down on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Michael and Ray asked in unison as they turned to look at Gavin. The Brit could only giggle, lying on his back before answering, "We're going on a triple date."


	11. Triple Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys agree to the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SORRY IM SO BEHIND ON UPDATING THIS I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON JUST KILL ME NOW

"We didn't agree to that, Gavin." Michael said, frowning. Gavin sat up, a pout on his lips. "They're our friends!" he squeaked. "Don't be a prick!" "He does have a point, Gavin," Ray said with an apologetic look. "You can't just go making plans without asking the other person." "Yeah, especially not when they're in the same god damn room as you." The redhead grumbled.

Gavin hopped off of his bed, giving his boyfriends a quiet "Hmph!" before storming out of the room. He'd see about getting Ryan's view on the whole situation.

~ ~ ~

"I don't think it's a bad idea. It's just that I have to work late today," Ryan said from the other end of the phone call. "We could plan something next week, Miles said he wouldn't mind and I'm sure Barbara wouldn't care." "But Ryyyyyaaaaaaannnnn," Gavin whined. "They might all be busy next week! And a triple date sounds top! Pleeeeaaaase, can you ask Burnie or Matt if you can come home? We're just getting this news today and it'd be really nice if we could all go out together!"

There was silence for a while, and Gavin bit back a wide smile upon hearing Ryan's sigh of defeat. "Fine," the older man said, giving in. "I'll see what can be done." "Top! Thanks, Ry." When the call ended, Gavin skipped into the kitchen, to find Geoff on the phone having a heated discussion with Kerry. He plucked Michael's phone from Geoff's hand, telling Kerry that they'd call back later before pressing end. "Um. Gavin. What the hell?" Geoff asked. "Barbara suggested we go on a triple date with her, Lindsay, Miles, and Kerry!" Gavin replied, beaming. "Wait. Back it up. Lindsay and Barbara are dating?" Geoff shot a confused look at his boyfriend. Gavin nodded, "Yeah! Just got the news today!"

Geoff sighed slightly, standing up to turn off the oven. "I mean, I was gonna make dinner tonight but I guess if we're going out..." Gavin squeaked, throwing his arms around Geoff's neck and kissing his cheek. "You won't regret this, I promise!" The Brit ran out of the room, and Geoff sighed again, taking the steaks from the oven as he muttered, "Better not regret this."

~ ~ ~

"Jaaaaack--"

"No." "But you didn't even know what I was gonna say--"

"NO."

Gavin frowned, storming off to his room and grabbing Michael's arm. "Gavin, please. We're in the middle of a game." the redhead muttered, his eyes trained on the television. "But Jack won't listen to me!" Ray shook his head, pausing the game and taking Michael's controller. "Just go with him. It'll take less time."

Michael rolled his eyes, standing and following Gavin to Jack's office space. Before the Brit could enter, Michael placed his arm on the door, blocking his path. He gave Gavin a look that said "I got this." and walked into the room, shaking his hips a bit.

"Hey, Jack? We should talk for a while..."

Gavin hurriedly closed the door, scurrying back into his room. Ray was half asleep on Gavin's bed, groaning when extra light flooded into the room. "Where's Michael...?" he asked groggily, and Gavin shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable answering that right now."

The Brit climbed into bed with Ray, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. He lightly kissed the top of Ray's head, happily allowing the other to fall asleep leaned against him. Michael entered the room about ten mintues later, his hand wiping away something leaking from the corner of his mouth. He laughed when Gavin shuddered, the Brit's mind obviously going to dirty (And coincidentally correct) places. Ray basically growled when he woke up, upset that he couldn't get more than fifteen minutes of sleep today.

"Grab your coats, boys!" Michael said, clapping his hands twice. "We're goin' on a date."


	12. Michael's Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Michael's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this while writing the third part to Triple Date, and had to get it typed up before I lost my ideas.

"Michael, give me your jacket." Ray said, pouting as he and Michael walked down the street to the grocery store. Michael frowned, tugging on the strings of Ray's hoodie. "You have a perfectly good jacket right here! Why do you want mine?" Ray sighed in defeat, staring at the ground and muttering a barely audible "Never mind." before taking the redhead's right hand in his.

Michael rolled his eyes, and stopped to remove his jacket. He draped it around Ray's shoulders, and couldn't help but laugh as Ray squeaked happily. 

"Geoff's gonna be mad at you if we get home and I have a cold," Michael teased. Ray simply smiled, leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I'll just remind him of how much you love me."

~ ~ ~

"Gavin, come on! I just got this jacket!" Michael yelled as he turned the wet drawstrings of his Achievement Hunter script jacket over in his hand. Gavin had worn Michael's jacket the day before, all throughout the day, and not once had Michael noticed him chewing on the drawstrings. 

Gavin had a habit of chewing on his boyfriends' jacket strings. Whenever one of them had a jacket with strings and Gavin was in the room, he just couldn't help himself. Geoff, Ray, and Jack had made sure to remove the drawstrings from all their jackets that had them; Michael and Ryan continued to forget to do so.

"I love you, Mi-cool." The Brit said with a nervous smile as Michael stormed into the room, his face red with anger and his fists clenched at his sides. There was a vein in the side of his neck that could very obviously be seen, and Gavin knew that some damage would be done. He placed his arms over his head, ready for the beating that would soon take place. 

Michael sighed, tossing the jacket onto Gavin's lap. "Here, shithead. You're washing it later, though." Gavin smiled brightly, placing one of the strings in his mouth and lightly sucking on it, making an awkward shaped heart with four of his fingers. Michael rolled his eyes, leaving the room. "Yeah, whatever. Love you too."

~ ~ ~ 

"Geoff! You asshole! Let me up!" "Not until you let me take this jacket off, it's gross!" 

Geoff had Michael pinned to the grass of the backyard, holding the younger man's arms above his head with one hand wrapped around his wrists. He was straddling Michael, leaning in close so their noses touched. 

"I can't give you the jacket until you let me stand up," the redhead grumbled, his eyes narrowing. Geoff smirked, letting out a quiet, breathy laugh that smelled of beer. "I have my methods of getting this thing off you."

He pressed his lips to Michael's, smiling contently as the redhead finally stopped struggling. He slid his free hand lightly up Michael's side, his fingers stopping at the jacket's zipper. Michael had now fully relaxed, this leading to the slight parting of his lips, which Geoff took full advantage of.

He licked and nipped his way into Michael's mouth, sucking on the younger man's tongue and earning a quiet moan out of him. Geoff kept this up for a while, and soon enough, he had Michael rolling his hips up against his, the younger letting out moans and groans against his lips. Michael had just pretty much forgotten about the jacket altogether.

Geoff slowly pulled down the zipper, sliding the jacket sleeves off of Michael's arms and in one swift movement, pulling it out from under him. He pulled back from the kiss, a smirk on his lips as he stood, leaving Michael looking confused and just a bit desperate. 

"Don't worry, Mikey," Geoff cooed as he walked inside. "I'll make sure to finish what we started later."

~ ~ ~ 

"Ryyyy, c'mon, that's my jacket!" Michael whined, gently tugging on the sleeves of his jacket, which Ryan's arms almost filled. Ryan shook his head, typing away on his laptop. "You stole my jacket last week," he deadpanned. "So now I get to steal yours."

Michael groaned, storming up the stairs. "You're insufferable."

~ ~ ~ 

Jack was lying on the couch, on the verge of falling asleep as he watched a movie. Michael's jacket was bunched up into a pillow under his head, and he smiled contently as he breathed in his boyfriend's scent.

Michael had been ordering a pizza when he walked into the living room to see Jack. He smiled, thinking about how adorable all of his boyfriends were, when he saw the unmistakable damp drawstrings of his jacket. He groaned, stomping back into the kitchen. "I give the fuck up."


	13. Triple Date (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TWO PARTS  
> I GOT OUT OF HAND

"Well, isn't this place nice?" Barbara smiled as she looked around the small restaurant, tightly hugging Lindsay's arm. "Barbie, please," Lindsay said, chuckling. "I need my arm to do stuff." "Oh, this place is top," Gavin said, and Ray nodded. "I concur."

The ten friends had gone to a local Italian restaurant. It had recently been built, though it didn't have much business. There were only about nine other people in the place, this including the staff. A short girl who looked to be about the age of 16 had given them their menus, as well as showed them to their table, a long, rectangular table near the back of the restaurant. It looked like it could seat up to twenty people. The girl, named Maria, had gotten their drink orders and left them to figure out what they wanted to eat.

"This place is so nice, Kerry," Miles said quietly as he nuzzled his cheek into the younger man's hair. "I'm glad you found it." Barbara rolled her eyes, "Lovey dovey lovebirds. Plus, I helped pick this place out." "Yes, Barbie, we know," Lindsay said, leaning her head up to place a gentle kiss on Barbara's cheek. "They're just being overly gay." Kerry laughed, while Miles frowned and slammed a hand on the table. "You're one to talk, Tuggey!" "Miles, please!" Ray said with a chuckle. "Sorry, sorry," Miles muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as the gazes of other people slowly left him. "I overreacted a little." Lindsay placed a fist over her mouth, faking a cough as she said, "Understatement."

There was laughter from around the table as Miles sank down in his chair. Gavin was probably the happiest of them all, his wide grin refusing to leave his face. He was glad that he was able to spend some quality time with not only his boyfriends, but some of his best friends as well. And everyone looked so happy! Geoff and Jack were pointing out things in the restaurant, Michael, Ray, and Ryan were looking over the menu and saying how good everything sounded, Barbara was making Italian food puns (which Lindsay and Kerry were facetabling at), and Miles couldn't help but laugh every time. He was glad that everyone had agreed to this.

Maria came back a while later, setting the drinks down on the table. "Do you guys know what you want to eat?" She asked, smiling. Her voice was high and a bit squeaky. Barbara smirked, looking up at the girl. "Me and Lindsay will have the Fettuccine Alfredo. But if it's bad, I won't hesitate to give you a  _pizza_ my mind." Miles and Ray bursted out laughing, while everyone else either groaned or facepalmed. Maria had to think about the pun for a while, but once she got it, she laughed along with the other two.

"My God, that was terrible," Michael said, sighing, though he was smiling a bit. Ryan looked over at Ray, who had been holding the menu the entire time. "Did you decide on what you wanted? You and Mikey could always just share something." Michael smacked Ryan on the back of his head, frowning. "Don't call me that." Ray handed the menu over to Maria, "A big plate of spaghetti should do us all fine, thanks, Maria." "Am I allowed some too?" Gavin asked, a pout on his lips. Michael rolled his eyes as he ruffled Gavin's hair. "Of course you can, shithead."

Geoff and Jack decided on pizza, and Miles and Kerry ordered ravioli. Maria assured them that their meals would be done in record time, and scurried off to the kitchen. Gavin couldn't help the giddy giggle that escaped his lips when Maria was out of sight. All eyes turned to him, and everyone asked if he was okay. "Nothing," Gavin said, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. "Nothing at all. I'm just happy that we came here today."


	14. Michael's Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael can't stand his nickname.

Michael wasn't used to his nickname. He doubted that he'd ever be used to it. He already had to deal with Gavin calling him 'Mi-cool,' and now he had to deal with fucking 'Mikey.' 

Geoff was the first person to utter the name. He had been hard at work trying to set up a porch swing, when he got his thumb caught in a piece of the chain. Michael had just gotten home from grocery shopping, and bursted into laughter when he caught sight of Geoff.

"Oh. My God." He breathed, setting the bags on the ground. "You fucking dumb shit." "It isn't funny!" Geoff screeched, unable to keep his voice from cracking. "Help me, Mikey!"

Silence. 

Michael had ceased laughing, and simply stared at Geoff with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck did you call me?" He asked, and Geoff smirked. So that was Michael's weak spot?

"You heard me. I need help from my little Mikey." Michael's cheeks flushed red, and he picked up the groceries, hurrying into the house. "Don't call me that. I'm gonna go get some soap."

~ ~ ~ 

Michael sat contently between Ray and Jack on the couch, flipping through TV channels and quietly humming 'Get Lucky.' Ray had his head resting comfortably on Michael's shoulder, Jack lying on his side with his head in Michael's lap. The redhead would occasionally change his position, uncomfortable since he was practically in between two couch cushions. Ray and Jack would give an annoyed groan each time, and Michael would mutter an apology, doing his best to stay still. It was when Michael crossed his legs that Jack said it.

"Mikey, please, we're trying to relax." He sighed, sitting up and frowning at his boyfriend. Michael didn't notice, though, as he stared at the television, his face bright red. Ray couldn't help but smile as he poked Michael's warm cheeks. "Yeah, Mikey, stop moving so much." 

Michael hopped up off of the couch, and swiftly headed for the stairs. "Don't call me that!"

~ ~ ~ 

Having been fed up with the idiotic antics of Ray, Jack, and Geoff, Michael decided to pay Ryan and Gavin a visit. He knew that he could find them in Jack's office space most of the time, so that's where he headed first. He opened the door only slightly, frowning at what he saw.

Gavin had legs at an awkward angle on either side of Ryan's lap, his arms wrapped around the Ryan's neck as the older man sucked small marks onto his neck. The Brit was letting out quiet, breathy moans and Ryan only smirked, sliding his hands into Gavin's back pockets. "First you get cum on my couch cushion, and now you're doing all this without me. I'm hurt." Michael said as he leaned against the door frame, pouting. The two looked up at him, then at each other, and smirked like mad men. "Well, we did say we'd let him join in if he wanted to," Ryan said, motionining for Michael to come over. "So what do you say, Mikey? You still keen on a threesome?" Michael narrowed his eyes at Ryan, placing a hand on the right side of Gavin's face. "Don't call me that." He muttered, and pulled the Brit in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize what I have done, and don't you worry, I already have plans to make a seperate fic with Ryan, Michael, and Gavin. Keep your ovaries calm, ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD ENDING AND I'M SORRY BUT NOW I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
